Mulan's Loss and Shan Yu's Win
by TheRandoWriter
Summary: This is a story about Shan Yu winning and Mulan losing. Rated M because of rape and other suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

What if Shan Yu had just killed the emperor? His reinforcements came and everyone bowed to him. What if Mulan just gave up at the mountain and went back to her home?

Find out in this weird chapter.

Shan Yu sliced the emperor's neck and tossed him down from the building. He watched with an evil grin on his face as the body hit the ground and everyone looked at him. His warriors smiled in the same, vicious way. He saw his reinforcement surround the whole city.

He finally said after letting the silence stay. "I am your new emperor. Bow to me or be killed!" He said with the same vicious smile on his face.

At that, everyone bowed. Shan Yu looked to his right and saw the lifeless body of Shang. He had killed the other 3 men that tried to attack him. He looked back at the people and saw one person still standing. He whistled and his falcon, Hayabusa, flew onto his arm. He pointed at the man and Hayabusa flew down and sliced the man's neck open then flew back to Shan Yu.

Some of the people around him gasped. Shan Yu had everything he wanted, but one thing. He wanted revenge. Revenge on the one who took out his strongest men in the man. He wanted the man to die.

He turned to his most trusted soldier. "I want you to find the man who is called Ping. I found his name from Shang. Send out your fastest, and most trusted soldiers to find him." He said.

It had been a month, and they had found information that someone who looked like Ping had been spotted in a small village. He set out at once. He brought his trusted soldiers with him on the trip. In total, he had about 7 with him. So 8 in total. The village would be a weeks ride away.

They packed their gear and rode. They covered ground in a matter of days.

By the time they got there, it had been only 5 days. Shan Yu went to the town elder and asked him about a man named Ping.

The town elder said, "Ping, we have no man named that besides…"

Shan Yu waited a few seconds before saying, "Besides what old man, speak. Unless you want your head separated from your body!"

The town elder, now clearly afraid said, "We had a girl called Fa Mulan to impersonate a man called Ping in the army. She dishonored her family after failing."

Shan Yu left immediately and told his men where to look and who to get. They left at nightfall to the house.

He ordered his men to stay hidden and stay outside in case of trouble. They started the plan.

Mulan was sleeping peacefully. But, little did she know that her life was about to change even more. Mulan woke and found that her mouth was covered with a calloused hand. She looked up and saw the one man she hated. She saw Shan Yu…

Shan Yu said with his evil grin, "Be quiet, and we don't hurt your family. Struggle, and your family dies."

She nodded her head and Shan yu tied her arms together, then her legs together. He set her on his shoulder like she was a sack of flour. She kept quiet even though her anger was flaring.

When he got outside he did a signal and all 7 of his soldiers came out from hiding places. They left into the night.

His secondhand man was holding Mulan. Once, they were stopped by a group of soldiers, which Shan Yu killed with one swipe each.

They returned to the small camp they had made earlier.

Shan Yu went to the largest tent in the camp and brought Mulan with him.

Once inside the tent, Mulan finally began to struggle. "What do you want from me? If you want to kill me just get on with it!" She said in an angry voice, but Shan yu could tell she was afraid. He was a natural hunter, so he knew when there was fear.

"You killed most of my army. Now, I know of something worse than death to you. I will keep you as a wife or a whore." He said with the evil grin that he know kept on for most of the days since he was emperor.


	2. Chapter 2 (Fixed)

Shan Yu untied her then tied her to the bed, but left her legs untied.. He did a devilish smile as he ripped off her shirt. Mulan struggled to get out. "Stop struggling, it only makes everything better." He said in his demon like voice. He tore off her pants so that she only had her underwear and bra on.

He saw the scar from his sword. He touched it and Mulan tried to move away from him.

He grabbed her in the neck when she did. "Stop moving or it'll hurt even more." He said as he pulled down his pants with his other hand.

He then took off his shirt and was only wearing his underwear. This finally revealing all his raw and hard earned muscle. But he still had one spot on his body to show. But, before he could show Mulan that area, he had to see her area.

He grabbed her underwear and ripped them off, revealing her vagina.

He then ripped off her bra, and that revealed her perfectly round breasts.

"You will bear me many strong sons. If you are good, I may keep the girls too." He said.

Mulan had stopped struggling and instead tried to think of a plan to get out.

Shan Yu, now satisfied, tore off his pants. Now revealing his large cock.

Mulan stared at it and then said in a distressed voice, "It will never fit in me! It'll tear me apart!"

Shan yu smiled as he thought, then I'll make it fit.

He was already erect. But, before he would begin, he would try and make her suffer, or feel pleasure. Whatever she chose to let happen.

Shan yu started to lick her clit.

Mulan could feel her body liking it, but she didn't want to like it. She tried to make her body hate it. "Stop it! Please stop it!" she said. But, before she knew it, she had let out a quiet moan. But, Shan Yu had sharp ears and heard it. That's how he knew she was ready for him.

Mulan had felt dirty after he had done that.

Mulan hoped he was done.

Shan Yu had barely even started.

Shan Yu put his penis by her vagina, and then finally, he thrust into her.

Mulan screamed with either pain, or pleasure. Shan Yu knew what it was though. It was pain. He knew what pain was, and he thrust harder and faster knowing it hurt her.

The whole time he did that, Mulan was struggling. She felt dirty and vile from what he did to her.

Mulan tried to kick him, but Shan Yu just grabbed her neck and started strangling her. She kept trying though until she gave up and stopped. As she felt Shan yu's hold on her neck stop, she got a breath of air, before he started strangling her again. He stopped a few seconds later because he had came.

Mulan almost puked when she felt his cum inside her. It made her feel even dirtier.

When he finished, he stood up, put on his clothes again, and said, "I'll figure out a way to break your spirit. And I'll enjoy every second of it. I will send in someone tomorrow to bathe you and bring food. When we get back to my new castle, we will get married. If you try to escape at all before we get there, you will be punished. Either by having someone you love hurt, or being hurt yourself. Keep that in mind."

With that, he left.

Mulan curled into a ball, and cried for an hour before being too exhausted to stay awake. Then she fell into a terrible sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 (Fixed)

"Follow me." Shan Yu said to Mulan.

Shan Yu started walking out of the tent and Mulan followed. They went to the horses and Shan Yu lifted Mulan up with barely any effort. Mulan just sat there. _Maybe if I can hop off the horse when we're riding. No that'll hurt. I'll just have to look for an opportunity to escape_, Mulan thought.

Shan Yu got on the horse. The horse was sturdy and didn't even mind the extra weight from Mulan.

Shan Yu's men had heard what happened last night and were making jokes about it. Mulan just hung her head down, not looking at anyone.

Shan Yu made his horse start and all of his man began to fall in behind him. The slaves were left behind to clean up the tents and would be at the next camp by nightfall.

Shan Yu and his group stopped at night.

It would be about an hour before the slaves would be here. The slaves were specially trained and were meant to stay fit. They would show up, set up the tents, and make food. That would take about 30 minutes after showing up.

Mulan was tired after the ride and was swaying in the saddle at every hoofbeat.

Shan Yu got off of the horse. He picked up Mulan and set her on the ground.

_Why is he being nice to me now,_ Mulan thought.

Mulan walked to a tree and leaned against it. She could feel sleep embracing her. She woke herself up and stood up. She ran around the area they were so she would stay awake. They had stopped in a clearing, so she made sure to stay in the clearing so she wouldn't be thought as running away.

She knew that a man or two were watching her and making sure she didn't run away. When she finished, she was much more awake.

She went back to the same tree and leaned against it. _I will try to escape at this night_, Mulan thought.

Mulan looked up and saw that the slaves had returned and were making food.

Mulan sat on the ground by the middle of the camp. She would have to wait. She would need to eat first before she could start. She would wait for all the people to be asleep, including the slaves.

After waiting for an hour, everyone had eaten and fallen asleep. Mulan was in Shan Yu's bed. Shan Yu was right next to her. At least he didn't do what he had done the other night tonight.

Shan Yu's falcon, Hayabusa, was asleep on the perch. But Mulan knew it could wake up at any noise. She would have to be silent.

Mulan got up and made sure they were both asleep. They were, she tiptoed through the tent until she got outside. _So far so good_, she thought.

She now broke into a speed walk. _I could steal a horse, or I could run on foot. On foot would be quieter, but horse faster. Horse it is. The quicker I get to town the better,_ Mulan thought.

She hopped onto Shan Yu's horse. Shan Yu's horse was the strongest and fastest, so the best choice.

She tried to make the horse go, but it wouldn't budge. All of a sudden, she heard the beat of wings. She turned around and saw Hayabusa. Right behind Hayabusa was Shan Yu.

Mulan got off of the horse and tried running away, but it was too late. Shan Yu grabbed her hair and dragged her back to the tent. Hayabusa landed on his spot again.

Shan Yu let go of her hair before turning to her and saying, "Nice try, but our horses will never let anyone, besides their owners, control them."

Shan Yu was waiting for the moment she would try to escape. Now he knew the best punishment.

Shan Yu tied Mulan to a wood post and he left to one of his men's tent.

He returned a few minutes later and Mulan heard the sound of hoofbeats.

"I hope it was worth it." Shan Yu said laughing.

Mulan stared at him. "What did you do?" She asked.

"I hope you remember your father. Because you won't get to see him again. And remember, you still have a mother." Shan Yu said with the same evil grin.

Mulan couldn't believe it. Her father was about to die and she couldn't do anything about it.


	4. Chapter 4 (Fixed)

"I'll do anything you ask if you don't kill him." Mulan said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Anything I ask. I'll give you two options. Either you can consent to becoming my wife, or you can have your mother die." Shan Yu said knowing what she would pick.

Mulan looked down, defeated. "Fine, I consent to marrying you. But that doesn't mean you've beaten me."

Shan Yu replied to her answer with, "Soon you will be beaten. I will enjoy every step to it."

Shan Yu left her there for the night, not even loosening the chains.

Mulan slept fitfully that night. She kept waking up to adjust how she was positioned. But, at last, it was morning.

Hanai walked in and fed her some food. It was just some stale bread. After she finished, Shan Yu walked in. Hanai sat on her knees and bowed her head to him.

"I hope you slept well." Shan yu said.

"How could I sleep well when chained to a piece of wood." Mulan replied angrily.

Shan yu looked at Hanai before saying, "Slave, untie her and bathe her."

Hanai, with her head still bowed, replied, "Yes, master."

With her head still bowed, she got up and unchained Mulan. Turning back to Shan Yu, Hanai bowed and asked, "Will you stay here master?"

"Yes, slave." Shan Yu replied without even looking at her.

Shan Yu sat down on the bed as Hanai undressed Mulan. Hanai had already filled a tub with hot water, but by now it was cold.

Mulan tried to cover her breasts and vagina, but didn't do so well. Mulan went into the small metal tub. Hanai began scrubbing her hair and then her body.

Mulan didn't look at Shan Yu the whole time and just looked straight ahead.

If Mulan had looked at Shan Yu, she would've noticed the bulge that was in Shan Yu's pants.

Once finished, Hanai helped dress Mulan. After that, she bowed to Shan Yu and asked, "May I go, master?"

"Yes, go." Shan Yu said.

Hanai left the tent and Shan Yu looked at Mulan.

Mulan wasn't looking at him, and was looking at the ground only. So she hadn't noticed him take off his pants or underwear and revealing his large cock again.

"Get over here." Shan yu said.

Once he spoke, Mulan looked up and noticed that he was naked and erect. Mulan hesitated and stayed where he was.

"I said, get over here!" Shan Yu said as he grabbed Mulan's hair and dragged her over to the bed.

Shan Yu grabbed her head and said, "Never licked a cock?"

Mulan replied, "Why would I do it for a man like you?"

Shan Yu laughed, "Because I could fuck you instead of letting you suck my cock."

Mulan didn't want to likc or suck Shan Yu's cock, but it was better than being fucked by it.

"But it'll choke me if I try to." Mulan said.

Shan Yu replied in an evil tone, "Then you will choke if you don't try hard enough."

Mulan, now even more afraid, rubbed Shan Yu's cock. It was sickening. Mulan knew she would have to lick it or suck it at some point. So, she started to lick his cock. It was dirty, disgusting, and vile. But it was what she had to do.

She tried to suck it, but it was too big. Shan Yu 'helped' her. Shan Yu pushed her head into his cock and she started to choke. Mulan tried to make him cum fast. But, finally, after 2 minutes of having to suck his cock, he came. His disgusting, and dirty cum. Mulan drank, but only because she was forced too.

When he finished, he stood up and put on his pants. "Hurry up."

Mulan wiped her face off with her sleeve and followed Shan Yu to his horse. Shan Yu lifted her up, then he got up.

"Come on! We've got to be there by nightfall!" Shan Yu said. Shan Yu urged his horse forward while his men fell in behind him.

Mulan was tired and slept the whole way there.


	5. Chapter 5 (Fixed)

All of them got off the horses. Shan Yu picked up Mulan and set her on the ground. Mulan was tired, but forced herself to follow Shan Yu.

Shan Yu entered the temple and the slaves all around him went on their knees and bowed their heads. Shan Yu led Mulan to a large room. Mulan assumed it was Shan Yu's.

A slave walked in and bowed. While bowed she said, "Master, dinner is ready."

Shan Yu got up and dismissed the slave.

Shan Yu walked to the door and realized Mulan wasn't following. "Come on." Shan Yu said in a gruff voice.

Mulan got up and walked with him to the dining hall. Inside was a long table. There were about a dozen or so seats on each side of the table. But only 1 chair at each end.

Shan Yu sat to the side of the table. He beckoned for Mulan to sit at the chair across from him. Mulan sat down in it so he wouldn't get angry.

Nothing interesting happened the whole dinner. So, after dinner, Shan Yu walked back to the room with Mulan following him.

When they got back, Mulan fell onto the bed and fell asleep.

Mulan awoke. No one was in the room. She stood up and stretched. Then she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Mulan said.

Hanai walked in with a fresh pair of clothes. Mulan needed information, so she walked over to Hanai. Mulan asked, "Are there any ways to get out of here?"

Hanai replied, "There is, in the bedroom. It's a small door by the fireplace. Click the hidden button and a door will open."

Mulan nodded and said her thanks. Mulan put on the new clothes and sat on a wooden chair. I will escape tomorrow night.

Shan Yu walked in an hour later. He was wearing a wide smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Mulan asked.

"You're little friend Hanai won't be telling you any more secrets." Shan Yu said with a loud laugh.

Mulan looked at him in a curious way. "What do you mean?" Mulan asked.

Shan Yu replied, "I cut her tongue out. One of my men that was guarding the room heard you talking about a secret tunnel. Yet, you can't just keep from trying to escape. So you have to put others in danger. You will be moved to a new room."

"You're a psychopath! You could've just switched people with her instead of that! You're a bastard and a disgrace to anyone that's ever loved you!" Yelled Mulan furiously.

Shan Yu took a step forward to her and smacked her so hard she fell to the ground.

Mulan's hand shot to her cheek and could feel it stinging. She started feeling tears roll down her cheek making it sting more.

Shan Yu bent down to her and said, "You don't speak to me like that."

Mulan looked at him with the tears finally stopped. "I hate you. I will never love you." She said.

Shan Yu looked at her and said, "You will after time. We will get married in 2 days time."

After that, Shan Yu turned and walked out.

Mulan put her hands around her knees and buried her eyes in her knees as she cried.

About 30 minutes later she got up and decided to just give up.

Mulan got up and heard a knock at the door. She went and opened it and saw a guard.

"Follow me." He said in a gruff voice.

Mulan followed hmi and while doing so, she asked, "Where are we going?"

The guard remained silent.

After a series of staircases and hallways, Mulan memorized most of the way back to Shan Yu's room.

They entered a smaller bedroom. The guard pushed Mulan into the room and shut the door. Mulan looked around the room. She first checked for secret passages or something. Yet, she found nothing.

After an hour of looking, she sat down. She tried to think of possible ways to escape. _I can't give up now_, Mulan thought.

Just then, Shan Yu walked in. "Let me guess, you tried to find an escape already. Your room looks like a mess already." He said.

Mulan didn't say anything. She didn't even look at him.

A slave walked in. She bowed and said, "Dinner will be ready soon master."

Shan Yu motioned for her to leave. Shan Yu walked over to Mulan and lifted her head so she would look at him in the eyes.

Mulan saw only dark and hatred. She saw now fear, but for a second she thought she saw a flash of love. She shrugged it off.

"This will be your room until I am certain you won't escape. Next time, I won't let you try and save your father or mother if you try to escape. Understood?" Shan Yu said.

Mulan nodded at him.

Shan Yu let go of her head. "Good."


	6. Chapter 6

(Hey, the author here. I hope you enjoy this so far. Since this is my first story on this, I would really like some reviews so I can fix my stories. I will also be writing more stories on animes such as Deathnote and Baki. Bye, and you probably won't hear from me again in a bit.)

Mulan did nothing the whole day. _I need to keep my strength up_, she thought. The next day, a new slave walked in and woke her up. Mulan knew the drill by now and got bathed then changed.

The slave left then returned 5 minutes later with a plate of food. This time, the bread wasn't stale and she had gotten some scrambled eggs.

After Mulan finished, the slave walked out with the dishes and a guard walked in.

"Follow me." He said in a low tone.

Mulan followed him as he led her to the location. Mulan didn't try to memorize the way there this time.

When they arrived, it was the dining room. The guard left the room as Shan Yu walked over to Mulan.

Mulan looked at him and said, "What do you want from me now?"

Shan Yy looked back at her and replied, "Since you will be my bride, I will let you choose 1 thing that you want to be at the wedding."

Mulan was surprised. Shan yu was letting her pick something for the wedding.

Mulan tried to cover her tone of surprise and then replied, "I want Hanai to be there."

Shan Yu nodded.

"This will not be that formal of a wedding. There will be only a few of my men and the slaves to do refreshments and drinks." Shan Yu said.

Mulan felt something for a second. Was it love? _I do not love him. He is a ruthless killer. He fights for only blood._ Mulan thought as she brushed it aside.

"That is all, you can go." Shan Yu said.

Mula turned around and walked off. She got to the door and the guard led her back to the room. She sat down on the bed. _Why did I have a moment of feelings for him? I don't love him. He is evil and was prepared to kill my parents without hesitation. And why is he being nice all of a sudden?_ Mulan thought about it until it was lunch.

The guard walked in and led her to the dining room again. Shan Yu was seated at the side of the table. Mulan sat at the other chair.

The guard left the room.

2 slaves walked in with plates. Shan Yu wasn't paying attention to Mulan. The slaves set down the food then brought out water for a drink.

They both ate silently for the whole meal. When finished, Shan Yu got up and walked over to the salve. He said something to her then she nodded. Shan Yu left right after that. Mulan had a sudden curiosity.

Mulan finished and left the room. She was still wondering about what Shan Yu said as the guard led her through the winding halls and staircases.

Once inside her room, Mulan thought for a bit on it but gave up after a bit. She sat there reading a book that Mulan had found on the table. Mulan read it a bit and found out it was stories for Han children.

After 30 minutes of reading it, the guard walked in.

Mulan followed him without question. She was led to a wooden door and when opened, it revealed the outside training yard. Shan Yu was waiting there with 5 other men. All of them taller than the other, besides the first one. The first one was an inch taller than Mulan.

Shan Yu looked over and nodded to the guard. The guard left the training yard. Shan Yu walked over and stopped in front of Mulan. He said, "I want to test your strength, agility, and defense. You will fight each of these men until you lose. Once you lose, you start over again. You get 3 restarts."

After that, he handed her a weird looking sword. All the other men had the same.

"The sword is called a 'Jian'. You will be using real ones to make it a better fight. Get to the middle and battle when I say go." Shan Yu explained.


	7. Chapter 7

(The author, again. I'm sorry for such bad storytelling and for not updating for a while. I will be doing this about once a week. That's all for now and thanks for staying up with this stupid story. :) )

Mulan walked to the middle while the first man did too.

"Go!"

Mulan whipped to the right as the man's sword flew down. Mulan ducked down and kicked at his legs. He flew down to the ground as Mulan held the sword to his neck.

"Surrender!" Mulan shouted at him.

The man tossed his sword to the side in a sign of surrender. The next man went to the middle and so did Mulan.

"Go!"

This time Mulan ducked so she didn't get predictable. The man's sword flew horizontally. Mulan rolled back. Mulan stood back up but was met by a sword. Mulan had to think quickly and she hastily threw her sword in front of her to stop it. Mulan pushed back and knocked the man off balance. Mulan took her chance and pushed him to the ground. She held the sword to his neck before he could try to recover.

"Surrender now!" Mulan yelled.

He set his sword down and surrendered.

_They're getting good_, Mulan thought.

Mulan went to the middle and so did the other man.

"Go!"

Mulan could tell the man was expecting for her to go to any side. This time, Mulan ran forward at him and swung her sword at his arm. He was caught off guard and got a small cut on his arm But he was able to block it before it got deeper. His pushed the sword so hard with his sword that Mulan got pushed back. Mulan jumped back quickly. Mulan saw the man running at her. She threw some dirt into his eyes and while he was temporarily blind she kicked him over.

This man was quick, he got back up in a matter of only 2 seconds.

Mulan ran at him with her sword straight in front of her. Before she got him, She ducked down and kicked off with her legs. She grabbed his legs and pushed him to the ground. She got up as fast as she could and held her sword to the man's neck.

"Give up now!" Mulan yelled.

The man replied, "I give up."

He tossed his sword to the side.

_2 more left_, Mulan thought as she walked to the middle.

"Go!"

Mulan jumped at him. He sidestepped to the right and Mulan fell to the ground. Mulan rolled to the right as the man tried to kick her. Mulan got up but was met with a sword. Mulan brought her sword up before it could hit her shoulder. The man was right in front of her. Mulan kicked him in the stomach and he was winded. Before Mulan could strike, the man stepped left. Mulan swings her sword left but the man ducked down. Mulan kicked him in the head with all her strength and the man fell to the ground. Mulan knelt down by him and held her sword to his neck.

"Yield!" Mulan shouted as she pressed the sword closer to his neck and showing a trickle of blood.

The man set his sword down and yielded.

Mulan was running out of breath and took a few seconds to regain it.

Once she had enough breath, she walked to the middle.

The man was already there in a fighting stance. Mulan held her sword in front of herself.

"Go!"

Mulan stood there as the man ran at her and she blocked his attack. The strike of his blow caused Mulan to back up a bit. The man ran at her and sliced at her arm. Mulan blocked it and kicked at the man's exposed stomach which made him stagger. Mulan took the chance and ran at him and pushed him over. Mulan held her sword to the man's neck. "Yield!"

The man put his sword to the side and yield.

I have a real sword and I can use it to kill Shan Yu, even if it means me dying. Mulan thought.

Mulan stood up and took a deep breath, preparing to fight Shan Yu. Mulan turned to Shan Yu and walked over to him trying to be as calm as possible. Then, when by him, she swung at his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

There was the sound of steel hitting steel. The sword flew out of Mulan's hands and landed a few feet away. Shan Yu was holding his own sword up, which had blocked Mulan's sword. "And when I thought you were finally giving up. But now I see you still have the fire to fight me." Shan Yu said, then grabbed Mulan by the throat, and lifted her up."Go and practice!" Shan Yu yelled to his man, tightening his grip on Mulan's throat, causing blood to show. Shan Yu slammed his fist into Mulan's jaw, causing her head to instantly shoot sideways, the taste of blood filling her mouth. Before Mulan could recover, Shan Yu had thrown another punch at her, causing Mulan to pass out.

Mulan awoke in a room, she was on a bed, she seemed to be fine, besides the pain that was in her jaw. She sat up slowly, feeling dizzy. She looked around the room and saw Shan Yu nowhere. Then, right when she thought there would be no more of a punishment besides the punch, the door opened. Shan Yu entered, no emotion shown on his face. "Because of that stunt you tried, the wedding had to be put off for a later date. And, now your parents are gone. You should know that you can't kill me." Shan Yu said.

Mulan's eyes filled with tears, then she couldn't hold herself back, and she started crying. Shan Yu smiled wolfishly, enjoying her suffering. "This truly proves how much of a monster you are. Now I have nothing to live for. You have no bargaining chip." Mulan said, tears streaming down her face. "Haha, I can't believe you forgot about that old woman. I believe she's your grandmother, but if you don't love her, we'll go and kill her now." Shan Yu said, looking at Mulan. Mulan wiped the tears away and stopped crying. "If you even hurt her at all, I will make sure you die," Mulan said, anger flaring in her. "You, kill me? That'd be a fun fight to see. I won't hurt her if you listen and stop planning to kill me." Shan Yu said, amused. "Fine," Mulan said, anger still flaring in her. "The new wedding will be in a few months.." Shan Yu said, leaving the room.

It had been a day since Shan Yu and Mulan had spoken. Mulan was just getting out of bed. It was around morning only. The door opened and a slave entered. The slave set down a plate with some stale bread on it. The slave set down a glass of water then left the room. Mulan got up and ate the bread and drank the water. Once she had done that, she looked around the room, trying to find a secret tunnel or something. She looked under her bed, on all the walls, and behind everything, but found nothing. She sat down on the bed, having looked for around an hour. Mulan got up and picked up the book that she was reading before and continued reading.

After a few hours of reading the book, the door opened. Shan Yu entered and looked at Mulan, "I see you're reading the book." Mulan shut the book and set it down. "What do you want now?" Mulan said sharply. Shan Yu smiled, "I just wanted to tell you Hanai won't be at the wedding. Only my men." Mulan stood up and stared into his eyes, hatred filling her yet again. "If you're trying to break me, this is no way to do it. Maybe you should use your brain more often." Mulan said, still staring into his eyes. "But it is effective. I will whittle you down until you are nothing, or until you do finally break." Shan Yu said.


	9. Chapter 9

"You will never break my will," Mulan said defiantly. "No matter what you try or what you do, you will never break me! No matter how much you hurt me or how many times you trick me, it won't work. If you even try to trick me with love, it won't work. Because I remember every vile thing you have done to me!" Mulan shouted at Shan Yu. Shan Yu just chuckled at her. "What an amazing speech. But it's useless. Words can't save you from what I have planned. From now on you get even less food than you get now. Once I believe your spirit is breaking, I may give you your food back." Shan Yu said, then left. Mulan took a deep breath and sat down on her bed. Then, she lied down and fell asleep.

A month passed and Mulan was now frail and weak because of the meager food amount she received. Her spirit had begun to break from the abuse she was suffering. Shan Yu visited her a few times a week to see if her will was breaking. Only yesterday did she start getting the same amount of food back. Mulan ate the food she got slowly, so she could savor it.

Since Mulan was so frail from the lack of food, she couldn't fit in any clothes she was given. Her shirt would slide off her shoulders, and her pants or skirts would slide right off her waist. So she had to start grabbing sashes and tying them around herself so her clothes would stay up.

As Mulan was just finishing on tying a sash around herself, Shan Yu walked in. Mulan didn't look at him, she just wanted to hide. Him seeing his old enemy that almost killed his entire army and himself, just a frail and weak figure. Mulan could feel his gaze on her. It was one like a hawk, searching for prey. Shan Yu smiled, seeing how frail she was. "It won't be long until she's just an empty husk." Shan Yu thought. Shan Yu tossed a book onto Mulan's bed then turned around and left. Mulan turned and looked at her bed. Mulan picked up the book, there was no title or anything on the cover. She turned tp the first chapter and began reading.

After reading for a few minutes, a knock at the door announced that a slave was there with lunch. "Come in," Mulan said weakly. Mulan stood up slowly and looked at the door. A slave walked in and set a plate of stale bread and a glass of water, then left. There was only 1 slice of bread this time, Mulan noticed. "I guess it went back to small amounts of food. And this is my only meal of the day." Mulan thought sadly. She picked up the piece of bread and took a small bite, savoring it. Once she finished the slice of bread, she drank the water. Mulan sat down on her bed again and started reading again.

Just like that, another month passed. Mulan had grown a little thinner, but not by much. She had gotten a small increase in food again, but it wasn't the same amount as she did in the beginning. Shan Yu had started visiting her every day. Shan Yu made comments on how weak and frail she looked. Mulan was a husk at that point. She rarely spoke and didn't look up at Shan Yu when he visited. He gave her books about the Huns. She had learned about their traditions, their battles, and their children.

Mulan set down the book she was reading. She had set it down in a pile of other books. Mulan had just picked up a different book when Shan Yu walked in. Mulan just opened the book and began reading, not paying attention to Shan Yu. Shan Yu smiled, "You seem to have gotten frailer. It also seems that your will is gone. That was not as hard as I expected." Shan Yu said. Mulan shut the book, this was the first time in a few weeks since he had spoken about her will-power. Mulan stood up, set the book down, and sat down in a chair instead of her bed. "The great Mulan who could've ended me, now an empty shell. But you gave up too soon, just like you have now." Shan Yu said, chuckling at the end. Mulan just looked at the tabletop, as though she didn't hear him. Shan Yu grew bored and left. Mulan grabbed another book and began reading yet again.

It was the day of the wedding, and Mulan was in her room, being dressed by a slave. Mulan wore a red dress, with sashes around her shoulders and waist to keep the dress from falling. Once she was dressed, she was led to the room where the wedding would be held. The room was large but dull looking. There were 2 long tables, with 20 chairs at each. There were around 30 of Shan Yu's men there. Shan Yu stood in the room, looking at Mulan. A smile spread across his face.

The wedding had ended. Mulan didn't even care what happened to her. However, Mulan was now married to Shan Yu. She was being led back to her room by Shan Yu. They both arrived at the room and walked in. Mulan walked over to her table, where some food from lunch was. Shan Yu turned around for a second, and Mulan picked up a butter knife that was sharpened, so it would be able to cut or even kill someone. She walked quietly to Shan Yu, and from behind, she stabbed him. Or she tried to at least. But she was too weak to get the knife very far in, but she did draw a small amount of blood. Shan Yu turned around, making Mulan lose grip of the knife. Shan Yu picked Mulan up by the throat, making her claw at his hands and wrists. Then, her vision turned black, and she felt pain no more.


	10. Chapter 10

Mulan woke up in a wooden, dark, and small room. There was nothing in the beside herself. Mulan tried to stand up but found that her wrists and ankles had been tied together by rope. She moved her wrists, trying to somehow loosen the rope. But, the rope wouldn't budge. "Acting like a husk for about 3 months, and for what? Just to mess up." Mulan thought, angry at herself. She inspected the walls to the best of her ability. She looked for nails or something that could cut the ropes. But, she found nothing in the end. Mulan leaned her back against a wall and stretched her legs out. In the room, she had enough space to lie down but would be cramped if she did. "Might as well save my energy," Mulan thought. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Mulan woke up hours later, her stomach growling. She opened her eyes as the door to the room opened. She heard the jingle of the keys locking the door. She was looking at the floor the whole time. After waiting for a few seconds, she looked up. She met the eyes of Shan Yu, the eyes that she hated. Mulan felt anger seize her, but she also felt sick. Shan Yu had a smile on his face as he looked at Mulan. "You will stay here until you give birth to our child." Shan Yu said bluntly. Mulan looked at him, confused. Then she realized everything. She had been feeling sick for the past month, but just brushed it aside. She also had not had her cycle in a while, and she craved random things like lemons with chocolate on them. Mulan felt even more than she did before, "Our child!? I bear this monster's child!? This is even worse than death." Mulan thought angrily. "I will die before I give birth to your heir," Mulan shouted at Shan Yu. Shan Yu just chuckled at Mulan, "You don't get a choice. And if you try to kill yourself, or starve yourself, or anything related to that, I will have my men guard you 24 hours a day." Shan Yu then turned around, unlocked the door, and walked out. He locked the door behind himself, a grin still on his face. Mulan looked at the door angrily. "Why did this happen to me?" Mulan thought, still staring at the door. Then, she found what she needed. She saw a nail poking out of the door. She scooted over to the door, put her wrists by it, and started cutting the rope. It was a slow and tedious process, but in the end, she freed her wrists. Once the rope around her wrists was gone, she easily untied the rope around her ankles. She stood up and looked at the door's lock. She grabbed out two pins that she kept hidden in her hair for occasions just like this. She put the pins into the lock and started picking the lock.

It took a bit, but in the end, she unlocked it. She opened the door a small crack and checked if there were any guards. Once she was sure no one was there, she left. She crept along the hallways, sticking to the walls. She would hide behind plants or statues whenever she saw anyone. After creeping around for about 20 minutes, a thought came to her. "Maybe I should just go back. If I get caught, I will most likely die, since I have attempted to kill Shan Yu a few times. No, it's not likely, it's certain that I would die. And I'm also not too far away from the room. Maybe if I'm good I may get to go back to a room, and get better food." Mulan thought, and then she turned around and snuck back to the small room. Such a small amount of corruption was creeping into Mulan's head, but it was still there. It was corruption that Mulan disliked, but Shan Yu wanted.

Mulan reached the room and shut the door behind herself when she got in. She somehow relocked the door, then she put the ropes back onto her ankles, and somehow put the cut ropes back onto her wrists, tying them somehow too. She stared at the ground, nothing to do.

Months passed, and Mulan had started to get more food. She had even gotten better quality food. She had a rounder belly now, because of the food, and also because of the baby. Which was due in 1 month now.

The jingle of keys announced the door being unlocked. The door clicked, then opened. A guard walked in and cut the ropes around Mulan's wrists and ankles. The guard grabbed her arm and pulled her up roughly. Mulan staggered for a second but regained her balance quickly. Mulan's legs ached from not standing up in a few months. "Finally, I get to go back to an actual room." Mulan thought happily. The guard half led half pulled Mulan to the new room. They reached the room, and the guard opened the door. He shoved her in then shut the door. Mulan heard the door click, which she knew meant the door was locked. She looked around the room and noticed it was different. There were medals on the wall and awards. She looked closer at the medals and was disgusted to find out they were all from Shan Yu. "That must mean this is Sh-" Mulan's thoughts were interrupted by the door clicking and opening. She turned and saw Shan Yu's large figure in the doorway. Mulan looked down, not wanting to look at him. Shan Yu looked at her then tossed a book to her. The book hit Mulan's chest, then fell to the floor. Mulan quickly knelt down and picked up the book. She stood up again but still didn't look at Shan Yu.

All of a sudden, Mulan felt something wrap around her throat. Then she was lifted up and slammed against the wall. "What are you planning!?" Shan Yu shouted, searching Mulan's face for any emotion. Mulan's hands wrapped around Shan Yu's wrists, trying to free herself. "Wh-what do you m-mean?" Mulan asked, having trouble breathing. "You're too obedient, which so far has meant you're trying to kill me." Shan Yu said harshly, no kindness in his voice. "I-I'm not trying t-to this time though. I just wanted to be good because it so far means I'm treated better. So I stopped trying to escape or kill you!" Mulan said quickly. Shan Yu let go of her throat. Mulan slid down then hit the ground, she rubbed her throat then, trying to stop the pain. "This is your last chance, if I even suspect you of planning to kill me, I will kill you first." Shan Yu said, then turned around and walked out. A guard shut the door and locked it, leaving Mulan alone again.


	11. Chapter 11 (Redone)

Quick thing - Since some people were deeply disappointed with the sudden kill of Mulan in the end, I will redo this. The reason I had her killed off in the end though, was because it would've felt like the other Mulan and Shan Yu fanfictions. I did not want this, but I will still redo this. My apologies for angering some of you through the abrupt death of Mulan. And as I believe I've mentioned, I haven't done any/barely any research on this, so my apologies for not knowing about some traditions or other things that would help this fan fiction. I will continue this story as well.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mulan lay in bed, tired from giving birth just 3 days ago. The baby was a healthy boy. When Shan Yu had seen the boy, Mulan swore she could see a twinkle in Shan Yu's usually cold eyes.

A knock at the door announced it was time for Mulan to feed the child. The baby boy was named Eien, or also known as eternity. A slave walked in holding Eien and bowed when they entered the room. The slave walked over to Mulan and gently handed Eien to Mulan. Mulan fed Eien, smiling when she looked at his face. He looked so much like herself, but she frowned as she could see the resemblance of Shan Yu in Eien's face. When Mulan finished, the slave took the baby and retreated to the door, bowed, then left with Eien.

Mulan winced as she sat up, a slight pain ached her yet. Shan Yu opened the door up abruptly and walked inside the room. He held 2 books, which he tossed onto Mulan's bed. Mulan looked at them then up at Shan Yu. A smile was on Shan Yu's face, but this one was not one of victory or empowerment, this one was of joy.

"Why are you smiling?" Mulan asked suspiciously, Mulan had never smiled from pure joy, he usually had a motive behind smiling.

"I just saw our child, and I see the resemblance of myself in it." His smile suddenly shifted to the one he usually wore. "And I know that you have finally lost. But maybe this will change your mind on killing me again, and maybe you'll stay how you have been. Or maybe you can just stay silent and not speak, and just please your husband."

Mulan said nothing, she just stared at him. Then, her eyes quickly dropped to the books. She grabbed both and put them in a small, neat pile on her lap.

"Seems you've gotten the small message." Shan Yu said before turning around, and walking out of the room.

Mulan picked up the first book, which seemed to be based on the type of animals that were in the Hun kingdom. She opened it to the first page and began reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Mulan shut the book and set it to the side. She had just finished the 2 books that Shan Yu had given her. It had been 7 days, and Mulan was growing tired of the bed. She was filled with boredom and wanted to get out and run. But she knew Shan Yu would never let her. Mulan got up quietly and judged the time.

"It must be around 4:30 P.M...That should mean I have about an hour to exercise before someone comes to give me dinner." Mulan thought, listening for any noise.

She started doing push-ups, doing her best to keep track of time. She usually did this every day, yet it did little to deplete her energy. In the end, she was sweating but still had energy. She judged the time again and quickly got in bed.

"Someone should be here in a few minutes," Mulan said aloud this time, not realizing that she had.

Mulan was right, for a slave entered about 5 minutes after she had gotten back in bed. The slave was holding a tray that had a bowl of hot soup, and a slice of bread. The slave looked at Mulan then walked over, bowed when they were about 3 feet away from Mulan, and continued the rest of the way. They set the tray down on Mulan's lap, bowed, then left the room, shutting the door behind themself.

"Why did they bow to me?" Mulan thought, thinking why they would. "I'm not of royal blood...I couldn't think of why they would…"

Mulan awoke the next day and begrudgingly opened her eyes. She judged the time, and realized it was around 3 A.M. "But what would cause me to wake?" She murmured. Mulan swung her legs to the side and off the bed. She stood up, her legs aching a little. She couldn't help shake the fear that someone was watching her. She tried to see something in the dark room. She heard a small noise of something sliding on the ground, it was quiet, but she knew it was from within the room.

"Is someone there?" Mulan said, fear threatening to engulf her. After a few seconds of no response, she tried again, this time louder. "Is anyone there?"

There was no sound, besides Mulan's breath. Mulan suppressed the fear an in a confident voice she said, "Who is there?"

Right after that, a hand clasped around her mouth and pulled her back. Mulan tried to scream, but the hand made her unable. Her hands wrapped around the person's arms trying to yank them off, but they held on to her.

"Quiet down, or you'll wake the guards." A manly voice said, and Mulan's heart skipped a beat, she knew who it was.

The man's hands around her mouth moved off slowly, letting her talk.

"Is that you?" Mulan said quietly and softly, turning to face the man, the dark obscuring his face.

"Yes, Mulan, it's me." He said, embracing Mulan in a hug. Mulan rested her head on the man's shoulder, tears rolling down her cheek and soaking the man's clothes. The man backed away and stopped hugging Mulan. Mulan backed up and looked at him.

"I've got to go, I'll be back tomorrow at the same time. Don't tell anyone." The man said.

"But wait...Shang, how did you get in here, and Shan Yu told me you where dead?" Mulan asked the man, who was actually Shang.

"He just hit me in the head the slashed my back, which didn't do much harm since I had on some protective armor underneath secretly, and he didn't check to see if I was dead. After a month or so, I joined the guards and did training. I didn't do too well or too bad, so I didn't gain attention. Then, after a few months, I got to start guarding the palace. I heard rumors there was a certain special prisoner here. I learned of a few secret passages as well and found you here tonight." Shang explained.

"Oh...But...I thought you hated me? Because I was a girl, not a man." Mulan said sadly.

"I had to act as though I did, that way no one would suspect anything. By suspect anything, I mean suspect that I...nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? You'll be out of here before too long." Shang said before disappearing into the dark mysteriously.

Mulan wiped the tears away. Hope and happiness flew through her. "I finally have someone here to save me." Mulan thought, but she knew that wasn't the only reason she was happy to see Shang. Mulan laid down on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Mulan woke up to the sound of the door opening. Mulan sat up and yawned tiredly. A slave walked by Mulan, bowed, and set a tray of food down on her lap, then bowed again, and left. Mulan began eating with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Uh, hey there. I'm the author. This is probably going to be the last chapter I ever write for this. The reason is that the story is just repeating itself over and over again, and I'm even growing displeased with myself. I can't really figure out what to do next. Should they just abruptly escape, or should Mulan just become an empty husk again and live her life like that? I don't know. My brain just doesn't work anymore. I've run out of enthusiasm to write this. I also feel like if I do something I really want to do, then I may displease the audience that reads this (I'm not saying it's bad if you dislike what I write, and I very much like it when people give me pointers and stuff). So anyways, goodbye, and this chapter,** I write what I want to happen**.

As Mulan was eating, Shan Yu walked in abruptly and looked at her. She was still smiling without realizing it. Shan Yu's gaze went around the room then landed on Mulan suspiciously. "Something's wrong here, she's smiling." Shan Yu thought, his eyes searching the room like a hawk.

Mulan looked up at Shan Yu and stopped smiling. Shan Yu smiled at her, "Much better." he thought. Mulan set the tray of food down and got out of bed. She looked like a child compared to Shan Yu in height. Shan Yu looked down at her. His eyes searched for any intent of what she was going to do. He grew bored quickly, and turned around, and began to walk out. Mulan grabbed the tray and ran at Shan Yu, then slammed the tray into his head, all of that happening in less than 2 seconds. Shan Yu turned around, his eyes filled with amusement, but also a tint of anger.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" He mocked. He thrust his hand out at Mulan's neck and picked her up. She started to scratch at Shan Yu's hand, blood beginning to trickle down his arm. He squeezed with his hand, and Mulan continued trying. Her vision began to blur and tears filled her eyes. Shan Yu smiled, and that was the last thing she ever saw.

"Goodbye." Was the last thing Mulan heard. And Mulan slipped into the dark abyss called Death.

Shan Yu threw her limp body against the wall then punched the wall. "SHIT!" he yelled angrily. "Fucking shit, my anger just can't stay down!" He punched the wall in frustration again, his knuckles bleeding from the impact. He looked at Mulan's body frustratedly and walked out. His anger still there…

Shang came to the room the next night, Mulan's body hadn't been picked up. Shang's eyes filled with tears as he walked closer to Mulan's body. He knelt down beside it and picked her up. He retreated from the room and left the whole place itself. Having trouble maneuvering away from guards. He brought her back to her home town and gave her limp body to the village elder. That was the last time Shang felt happy for a long time...


End file.
